My Littlest Enemy
by leonamuni
Summary: After being forced to work together in Herbolgy, Draco curses Harry to the size of a teacup! As a punishment he has to look after Harry as he grows back to normal, carrying him around and making sure no one steps on him. HPxDM my first HP fic!
1. Chapter 1: Thestral Dung

**A note from leonamuni: **This is my first harry potter fic! And only my second fic in anything! So pleasepleaseplease, tell me what you think, what you liked, what you think could be better, I appreciate it all :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make no money wit dis!

Warning: contains boy on boy fun, don't like don't read

.:Chapter One:.

Draco stepped into greenhouse 2 flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, immediately grateful for its warmer air, it was unusually cold for September. The place had a vibrant green glow that suited Draco just fine and was full of the strangest plants he'd ever seen. It was their first Herbology class of the year, with the Gryffindors. They also shared History of Magic and Charms. Draco suspected that this was an attempt to avoid the sort of trouble that the rival houses got in to in Potions and Transfiguration last year, potentially more dangerous classes. He smirked, like that would keep him from torturing Potter and his precious little sidekicks, who had just walked in, casually taking their seats with the rest of the Gryffindors. Once everyone was seated and silent, Professor Sprout began her class.

"Welcome to third year Herbology" she said."I know you lot have a history of not getting along," glares were shot across the room."But I expect you to respect each other, and cooperate. And hopefully, working on this new project in pairs will promote some inter-house unity!" she beamed. Draco scoffed. "As you know, this year Hogwarts celebrates the 1300th anniversary of its founding, so I thought we'd honor the occasion by growing an extraordinary plant that Helga Hufflepuff created herself,". She said, puffing up with house pride as she unveiled a small flowerpot with a flourish. "Hoggle bush!"

The plant was totally anticlimactic and Draco wasn't the only one who snickered at the lone twig sprouting from the soil.

"I know it doesn't look like much now, but who can tell me what it'll look like in a few months time?" she asked. Predictably, that mudblood Granger, and herb-nerd Longbottom were the only ones to raise their hands.

"_Bellus Ludus arbori_! They grow into miniature Hogwarts castles, they're extremely rare" Longbottom answered breathlessly, and Draco had to look away in disgust, the boy was practically drooling over the plant.

Potter, he noticed, was distracted, his green gazing at the various exotic plants hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly his eyes met Draco's, who covered his surprise with a sneer before turning to talk to Pansy.

"Potter looks like someone just obliviated him and he can't remember where the loo is." he said, causing her to shriek in laughter. Draco smiled, even though he didn't look their way, Harry knew they were laughing at him, and that was almost as effective as insulting him to his face. He swelled with pride at all the ways he had perfected to insult Potter over the years.

Professor Sprout had conjured two velvet bags, one red and one green and began to draw names, pairing Slytherins and Gryffindors together.

"Pansy Parkinson aaaaand Dean Thomas, Vincent Crabbe aaaand Ronald Weasley"

Draco laughed at his friend's bad luck but then felt a wave of horror. What if he got stuck working with the annoying mudblood or worse, _Potter_ for months? He sent a silent prayer to the ancestral Malfoy spirits. _Please, if you value the noble Malfoy bloodline, send divine intervention. _Because he was sure that he would go all murder-suicide if he was forced to cooperate with—

"Harry Potter and," _Pleasepleasepleaseplease, in the name of all that is evil and snarky don't let her say . . . _"Draco Malfoy" Professor Sprout-the-merciless-peacemaker-of-doom announced.

Draco's face fell; you'd think his ancestors would care a bit more about the fate of the Malfoy line . . . Potter groaned loudly and Draco rolled his eyes. This was going to be a royal pain in his arse.

ºoºoºoº

Once he realized that Malfoy wasn't going to move, Harry reluctantly made his way over to the blonde's table. Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile, while Ron was too busy cursing his own bad luck. As Professor Sprout began handing out the materials, he and Malfoy pointedly ignored each other. For their first class, they had to prepare the soil for the hoggle bush. Harry looked at the instructions enchanted in the air for the class to follow, and frowned. This seemed more like a Potions class, they were so complicated.

He sighed and turned to Malfoy "Look, I'll take care of the orange seeds, jryle soil and verbena, you can do the rest"

"How noble of you to leave me with the thestral dung Scar-Head" Malfoy said, rolling his eyes "Not gonna happen."

Harry clenched his teeth in frustration "That's the easiest part Malfoy."

The boy scoffed "I'm not touching that stuff" he said looking at the bag of thestral fertilizer disdainfully. "Besides, menial labor suits you better, we don't want you to have to think too hard, you're not used the exertion"

"You care about my well-being. I'm touched" Harry said with dry sarcasm.

"I care about you not screwing anything up!"

"Look whatever, do what you want! I'll deal with the fucking dung, it'll be a lot more pleasant than dealing with you, you git." Harry said irritated, and grabbed the smelly fertilizer and started to work it into the pot. The slimy little bastard smirked with the most aggravating satisfaction and got to work smashing the different seeds and spices to a fine powder.

Around him, most pairs were having similar problems. Hermione looked exasperated while Goyle seemed to be making dung-castles. Ron was banging his head on the table. Harry was fuming, if he was Neville or Hermione, he'd have no problem doing the work himself, and not have to bother with his partner. But he refused to let Malfoy off that easy. He wasn't really paying attention to what his hands were doing until Malfoy snapped "What are you doing Potter, you're only supposed to fill three quarters of the pot!" Looking down Harry realized that the small pot was overflowing with dung.

"I forget that some people half no problem handling _mud._" Malfoy said, shooting Hermione a dirty look.

"Watch it Malfoy." Harry growled, gripping the pot forcefully.

"Awww, are you afraid I might hurt the mudblood's feelings?" the blonde said mockingly as he continued crushing the seeds.

"Shut UP! or I'll hurt more than your feelings" Harry said, violently removing the excess dung from the pot.

"What're you going to do Scar-head? Sic the dementors on me? We all know how teeeerrifying you find them" Malfoy taunted with a smirk.

That was it! Everyone (well, all the Slytherins) had been giving Harry grief about the dementors ever since the word got out that he'd passed out when they came into his compartment on the train. Harry was still ashamed at his weak reaction and was sick of hearing about it.

Before he could think twice about what he was doing he threw the dung he was holding, directly at Malfoy's face. His grey eyes went wide in horror and disgust and Harry dearly wished he had a camera to capture the moment: always composed nothing-if-not-dignified-Draco Malfoy covered in smelly thestral dung. Pansy shrieked from a nearby table and Crabbe and Goyle stood up awkwardly, unsure how to help. Ron shouted in laughter and Hermione couldn't help but titter too. Thankfully Professor Sprout was engrossed in conversation with Neville, and unaware of much else. Malfoy finally got over his initial shock, and used his wand to get rid of the dung. Once he was impeccable again, he looked at Harry, his grey eyes like steel.

"You'll pay for this Potter" he said, in a low menacing voice. Harry just laughed.

"Eat _dung_ Malfoy!" he said happily and the rest of the Gryffindors laughed loudly with him.

* * *

><p>"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed clapping Harry's shoulder as they were leaving the greenhouse later.<p>

"Yes, but you still could have gotten into a lot of trouble Harry" Hermione fretted.

"It would've been worth it." Harry grinned.

"Potter!" a familiar voice yelled behind him. Harry didn't need to turn around to know that Malfoy was there, now that there were no teachers around, ready to 'make him pay'.

"Looking to stir up more shit?" Harry teased. The image of dung-covered-Draco was still too fresh (pun not intended) for Harry to take him seriously.

He probably should have though, because next thing he knew the world around him seemed to stretch out of proportion and his whole body hurt. He scrunched up his eyes in pain as he fell to the ground with a small thud. Before he could recover, he heard Hermione screaming for a teacher and Ron yelling profanities, but their voices seemed to be coming from far away, up above him. _What the hell did Malfoy do?_ The ground beneath him felt soft and moist, Harry opened his eyes, and immediately blinked again to make sure he was seeing right. Everything around him was green, and he could barely see the sky through the strange plants . . . Suddenly he felt as something scooped him up and raised him to the sky. Trying not to fall off, Harry struggled to figure out his surroundings. He could hear his friends more clearly now.

"What the hell did you do to him Malfoy?" Ron yelled furiously.

"What? I think this size suits him." Malfoy said. _Size? Oh no . . . _Harry felt the soft, squishy surface he was on, his suspicions confirmed. He was on someone's hand! Looking around in panic, everything seemed way larger than life. Harry realized in horror, Malfoy had made him miniature!

ºoºoºoº

The weasel was screaming at him holding mini-Harry and Draco was trying to stay calm. Blinded by anger (and humiliation) he had used a very dark spell his father once taught him, and it definitely wasn't ministry approved. He could very easily be expelled and if they found out his dad was teaching him spells like that . . . he'd have to bribe have the ministry to keep it hush. Professor McGonagall and Snape where rushing over, led by Granger and Draco almost wished he was as small as Potter was now. McGonagall took one look at mini-Harry, (who was hanging on to Ron's unstable hand for dear life) then at Draco and yelled "Dumbledore's office! Now! And for heaven's sake Weasley, be more careful!"

A few minutes later Draco was being interrogated by the headmaster in his circular office, not for the first time. Potter was standing on Dumbledore's desk, scarcely taller than the small bowl of lemon drops on it.

"Are you aware Draco, that the spell you used is very powerful dark magic?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"I don't know, I just read it in a book somewhere." Draco said avoiding the head's definitely-not-twinkling eyes.

"Not a book you found at Hogwarts, for sure" Dumbledore said omniously.

"Sir!" Potter yelled in frustration. For such a tiny thing, he had a big voice, Draco thought in annoyance. "Can you just turn me back to normal now, and punish Malfoy later?" Harry said desperately. Dumbledore looked down at him sympathetically "I'm afraid it's not that simple Harry. Such powerful magic takes time to reverse. I believe with Professor Snape's help, you could be back to your normal size in under a month though"

"A month!" Harry yelled and sent Draco a murderous look that wasn't the least bit intimidating under the circumstances. "How can I live like this for a month?"

"Excellent point Harry, I think young Draco needs to understand the graveness of his actions. His parents will be notified—" Draco cringed. "and he will be in charge of your well being while you recovers from his curse."

"What!" Draco cried at the same time Harry yelled "NO!".

"Really Draco, you should try an ear-clearing spell. You will take care of Harry for however long it is necessary, helping him in all aspects of daily life, such as making sure he is well-fed and rested, gets to all his classes, keeps up with all his homework, doesn't get stepped on and anything else Harry needs while he is still the size of a teacup." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, Draco will be the first one stepping on me." Harry said. Draco almost nodded.

"Well now, that won't be a problem. Because if Draco fails to take care of you, or harms you in anyway, the person who taught him the spell will be in even more trouble." Dumbledore said with an almost wicked smile.

Draco felt his jaw drop. He mentally calculated how much money it would take to bribe the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"And as an added incentive, every time you fail to look after Harry, you shall permanently lose a lock of your well kept tresses!" Dumbledore said gleefully waving his wand at Draco's head so that it was surrounded by pink fireworks for a moment and muttered a complex incantation. Draco couldn't seem to close his mouth. Father had told him that Dumbledore was a barmy old codger but he never told him that the madman was just as dangerous as the Dark Lord!

"But . . . sir, can't I just stay with Ron and Hermione?" Potter asked desperately. He was sitting the edge of the candy bowl, looking up at Dumbledore. He looked almost cute. Almost! Draco pushed the thought away.

"I agree they'd do a much, much better job than I ever could" Draco said, equally desperate for a way out of this situation.

"Hmm, I don't think so. I think this will be beneficial to both of you. Now, Professor Snape has already started on the potion that will reverse the spell, Harry you can start taking it tomorrow. And Draco, Professor McGonagall can help you with a few spells you will need"

Draco and Harry looked at their headmaster helplessly. But he seemed perfectly satisfied with his decision. "Off you go now, to McGonagall's office. You are both excused from the rest of your classes, but tomorrow I expect you to follow your schedule, and report to my office at the end of the day. That's all" Dumbledore said, with slight smile.

Draco considered his options. He could risk ruining the family name, fortune, his father's position at the ministry and his own hair. Or he could lose his pride and baby Potter for a month. In the end, his hair won.

"Fine" He sighed and unceremoniously, but carefully picked Potter up and carried him in his palm. As they left the room he could have sworn he heard a few of the portraits giggling.

ºoºoºoº

Hope you enjoyed! Have a lemon drop and a nice day xD


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Wonderland

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and story alerts! Warm fuzzy feeling :D Hope you like this next chapter . . .

.:Chapter 2:.

"Do you _want_ to be bald or something?" Harry yelled at Malfoy. The blonde boy was stalking down the corridors leading to McGonagall's at an alarming pace, or at least alarming to Harry, who was doing his best to stay on the palm of Malfoy's hand. Harry guessed it was partly out of rage and partly because he didn't want to be seen carrying him around school.

"What the fuck do you think!" the blonde boy said viciously.

"Then slow the fuck down! I'm pretty sure leaving me splattered on the floor counts as 'failing to look after me'."

"What a tempting thought . . ." Malfoy said scathingly, but slowed down a bit none the less.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them, looking as exasperated as Harry felt. She clearly didn't approve of Dumbledore's latest antics.

"Mr. Malfoy, do not think that because your form of punishment is less than conventional, you will be getting off easy. I expect you to fully commit to your task, and if by the end of the month you've harmed even a hair on Potter's head, I will personally ensure that you are expelled for the dark magic you used." she said curtly.

Harry smirked; he doubted Malfoy considered practically having to be Harry's bitch was getting off easy in any way. He was secretly grateful for his head of house's threat, as he couldn't help feeling pretty vulnerable at this size. Anything that kept Malfoy from viciously squashing him like a bug was more than welcome.

"Now that that's cleared up, you are here to learn a shrinking spell, for inanimate objects such as Mr. Potter's clothes, schoolbooks, and whatever else he might need, and it's corresponding enlargement spell. They're both slightly advanced for your year, but I have no doubt you'll manage." McGonagall said, in a tone that didn't suggest confidence in Malfoy's abilities to learn the spells, rather that she wouldn't tolerate anything less.

Malfoy set him down on the desk, not gently at all. Harry scowled and sat down looking forward to watching the Slytherin boy struggle with the difficult new spells. Harry grinned at the beginning when Malfoy only seemed to make the various objects he was supposed to be shrinking tremble violently, and laughed meanly when he made a spatula hop around the room. But to Harry's shock and dismay, Malfoy started to improve quickly, and was really getting a hang of the spell. With McGonagall's instruction, he first managed to shrink a large pillow to the size of a pin cushion, and from there he had little difficulty with the other items. Harry watched in very reluctant awe at the blonde's prowess. Harry had to admit he had only seen Hermione master spells this quickly. Had the bastard always been such a fast learner? Harry had always kind of assumed that if Malfoy got good grades it was somehow his father's doing. But looking at him now it was clear it was natural ability, his face was pulled into a look of deep concentration, and he was precise, almost . . . graceful in his movements. And when he finally shrinked all the objects to miniatures in perfect scale, a smile teased at the corners of his mouth. Then he turned to sneer at Harry, making him a lot less inclined to admire his skill. McGonagall conjured up a few small sandwiches for Harry before proceeding to teach Malfoy the enlargement spell and in little over two hours he was able to shrink and enlarge any object to the exact size he wanted. As a final test, McGonagall conjured up a four-poster bed, much like the ones in the Gryffindor tower. After a few tries, Malfoy shrunk it to roughly the size of his hand. Professor McGonagall examined it closely, and evidently approved, as she brought it to the desk and told Harry try it. After sitting on hard books for so long, Harry eagerly obliged. The bed was very soft and comfortable, with a red comforter and gold silk sheets, actually a step up from his real bed. Sinking into the new mattress, Harry suddenly realized he was exhausted. It had been an intense day, being painfully reduced to a fraction of his normal size and having to put up with Malfoy for so long. Harry might've slipped into unconsciousness if Ron and Hermione hadn't burst into the room at that very moment.

"Harry!" they cried together upon seeing him. They rushed to his side, ignoring Professor McGonagall and Malfoy's sarcastic reaction.

"We were worried out of our heads, mate." Ron said. Harry smiled weakly up at their giant faces.

"When you weren't in the hospital wing and didn't come back to class, we finally talked to Dumbledore . . ." Hermione said, with a look of sympathy and deep concern.

"We're really sorry Harry . . . I always knew the man was off his rocker." Ron said shaking his head in disbelief at his tiny best friend.

"I'll be fine" Harry assured them, trying to convince himself as well. "As annoying as this month is going to be, Malfoy won't risk doing anything to me."

"Damn sure he won't." Ron said darkly. "Mione said we shouldn't mess him up while he still has to take care of you, but as soon as the month's over . . ." he trailed off with a faraway look in his eyes. Harry grinned at his best friend's words, thinking of all the ways they would get back at Malfoy later.

"Ron, that hardly matters now." Hermione said impatiently. "Are you sure you're going to be alright Harry?" she asked. Her eyes, wide with worry, looked positively monumental from Harry's point of view. He looked over at Malfoy who was absently toying with the size an empty butterbeer bottle. This was the boy that had been his enemy since day one at Hogwarts, who enjoyed insulting him and all his friends and who had just used very dark, probably illegal magic on him making as about as defenseless as a potted plant. Did he have any reason to think he's was going to be alright? Harry sighed. Yes, he did. Dumbledore might be mad and overly trustful but he wouldn't put Harry in this situation if he wasn't positive he'd be fine.

"I'm sure Hermione" he said finally.

ºoºoºoº

Professor McGonagall finally decided he was proficient enough in both spells and dismissed him with another warning look. She shoed Granger and Weasley away and gently put Potter in his open palm and handed him the little bed. Draco started in the direction of the dungeons but Potter's sidekicks stopped him first.

"Not so fast Malfoy" the mudblood said and Draco was a little surprised at her boldness. "Let me make this clear, treat Harry like anything less than your own flesh and bones and you'll lose more than just your hair." She said, with a significant look down at his groin. It was clear what she was implying and Draco almost laughed out loud at goody-two-shoes Granger's threat. Weasel was looking at him with what he probably considered an intimidating glare.

"I'll keep that in mind Granger." he said rolling his eyes. They said their goodbyes to Harry promising him to see him tomorrow and Draco felt a little sick at their overly affectionate exchange. Gryffindors have no dignity do they?

They were missing dinner, but Draco didn't really care, Potter probably qualified as 'well-fed' after all those sandwiches at McGonagall's and he just wanted get to his room and forget any of this ever happened. He didn't know how he was going live through an entire month in Potter's company.

"I hope you're satisfied Potter," he muttered with an aggravated sigh.

"Yeah I'm really happy with the way things have gone today actually." Harry said angrily.

"Your own bloody fault." Draco said simply.

"MY fault? You're the one who put this stupid curse on me!" Potter cried indignantly look up at him.

"You were asking for it Potter!" Draco said harshly.

"It's not my fault you can't handle a little dirt!" Potter countered.

"God you are insufferable" Draco said as he resisted the very strong urge to throw the little Gryffindor out the wide window they were passing. They bickered this way all the way down to the dungeons where the temperature dropped considerably, making Potter shiver slightly in Draco's hand. They reached the tapestry that covered the entrance to the Slytherin common room and he stopped before going in.

"Look Potter, when I walk in there holding a miniature version of The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy, it's not going to be pretty. It's going to be hard enough to convince everyone you're not tonight's form of violent entertainment, so do yourself a favor and shut the hell up for once." Draco said and ignoring Potter's protests, he muttered the password and entered the common room. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and a lot of his other "friends" were waiting for him wondering where he been all day. When they saw him with Potter there were gasps of surprise, cheers and general confusion from everyone in the common room.

"Quiet!" Draco shouted quickly and the Slytherins obliged. "As you've probably already heard, I cursed our _little_ friend here, and he's going to stay like this for a while" he said rather smugly, and there were more cheers and nods of approval. Before they could make any assumptions Draco continued "But Dumbledore isn't very tolerant of dark magic especially when aimed at his precious Potter. So he's forced me to look after him while he grows back."

"What?" several people said.

"You're joking Draco!" Blaise exclaimed. Everyone was looking at him in shock but Draco responded before their reaction could get any worse.

"I wish I was, believe me. But if I don't do this, I'll be in even deeper trouble and if any of you interfere in any way, you will be even worse off, trust me." Draco said in a cool voice that quieted the few protests. "Once Scarhead is back to his normal, deformed self we can all go back to tormenting him,—" at this the little sod pinched his hand, hard. "But for now, Slytherin has a new pet." he finished with a smirk.

After this several Sytherins went to get a look at mini-Potter, laughing at him or mockingly welcoming him to Slytherin. Some girls even cooed at him, saying his current size was adaorable and a great improvement. The Gryffindor ignored all of this while staring stonily in front of him; it wasn't as if he could do much else. After hours of extra work with McGonagall, Draco was greatly enjoying the treatment Potter was receiving. After a lot of pinching and complaining from Harry, and feeling a slight, magical tingle on his scalp, Draco quickly decided to go to bed. Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle followed him up to their room. Inside, Draco felt a lot more relaxed; their room was warmer and homier than the common room, it had enchanted windows instead of an eerie green light. He set Potter down on his nightstand and stretched much like a cat.

"Finally, I'm exhausted." Potter complained with a little yawn, his eyes droopy.

"Cute," Blaise laughed. "We should get him a little doll house Draco."

"Yeah, yeah, he'll be just fine here" Draco said opening the top drawer of his nightstand and placing Potter's tiny bed inside.

"What! There's NO way I'm sleeping in there!" mini Harry cried out.

"Little Potter afraid of the dark?" Draco mocked and his roommates laughed.

"No, but if I sleep in there who's to say you'll ever let me out?" Potter said.

"Aaah, what a nice thought" Draco said dreamily but placed the bed on top of his nightstand none the less. Potter's trunk had appeared at the foot of his bed, Draco opened it and started rummaging through its disorganized contents.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Potter said.

"So ungrateful . . ." Draco continued paying him no mind. "and messy." he sorted through random socks and robes, old school books, noticed what looked a photo album before he found what he was looking for. He took Potter's shabby (compared to his own) pajamas and shrunk them approximately to the boy's current size. He left them on the nightstand, and Potter took them without a word.

"You're welcome." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"You brought this on yourself Malfoy." the boy said and disappeared behind the red curtains of his mini four-poster. Draco let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't used to being around any single person for such a long period of time. Especially not someone as insufferable as Potter.

ºOoºOoº

Harry pulled back the curtains of his new bed. As much as he'd like to keep them closed and pretend he was still at the Gryffindor Tower, he was never able to sleep like that, it reminded him too much of his cupboard under the stairs. He shook those memories away, shifting under the covers. Even if he was deep in the Slytherin dungeons, being at Hogwarts was infinitely better than being at Privet Drive. He sighed as he took in his very green surroundings, and suddenly noticed a half-naked Malfoy changing in to his pajamas. His tall, thin frame was surprisingly muscular, no doubt thanks to Quidditch training, and his pale skin looked flawlessly smooth, unlike Harry's own rough, scarred skin and stretched across his small but perfectly defined muscles. Realizing he was staring, Harry quickly turned away mentally kicking himself.

"Night" the blonde boy said seemingly to no one in particular and Harry heard the rustle of his covers as he got into bed.

Harry snuggled into the gold sheets, comforted by his house's colors in the middle of this strange place. Forgetting that he was in the Slytherin dungeons, under the care of Draco Malfoy, who had cursed him to be smaller than his own wand, Harry fell into a deep sleep.

In his dream, he found himself in a plain room with a tiny door on the wall opposite him. On an end table next to him, he found a vial with a note attached that said "Drink Me" and was signed DM. Swallowing its contents, Harry felt himself reduced, until he was small enough to enter the door. On the other side was a lush moonlit garden and he was met by a large, grinning cat with twinkling blue eyes.

"You're expected Harry." the cat said, and led him to a long table, helping him to its surface. On the table, he realized Slytherins were seated along its seemingly endless sides. They laughed at him and tried to trap him under their teacups as Harry ran towards the end. When he finally reached it, there was Draco, wearing a strange suit and a tall hat, seated with his head resting on his gloved hands, leaning towards Harry.

"Won't you join me for tea?" he whispered in Harry's ear.

ºoOºoOº

Please review and tell me what you think, to keep improving this story


	3. Chapter 3: Ace of Spades

**AN:** I'm so sorry! This chapter took me a looooong time, partly because of exams and stuff, but mainly because I got really perfectionist and wasn't satisfied with anything I wrote. In the end I just went with :] Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, and for suscribing/favoriting this story! I have to say, I do a very dorky happy-dance whenever I see them. So this chapter is almost as long as the previous two combined to make up for the delay! Also, can you gues who 'Ace' is before the end of the chapter?

.:Chapter 3:.

Draco smiled in his state of half-wakefulness at the soft tingly feeling on the tip of his nose, his cheek. "Morning, Ace . . ." he mumbled through his sleep. He'd never admit it out loud but he loved being woken up this way. The pressure on his nose became less pleasant, more persistent. He groaned and turned his face slightly, not ready to get up anytime soon. "Ace . . . gerroff—OW!" he exclaimed as he felt a stabbing pain in one eye. "THE HELL?" Draco yelled, now fully awoken by the pain and indignation. Of course, Potter couldn't wait to start tormenting him, he thought exasperatedly. The Gryffindor was standing right in front of his face, his tiny prodding hands were obviously what had woken Draco up.

"Finally! Come on get up already!" the Gryffindor said impatiently.

"You fucking poked my eye!" Draco said sitting up angrily.

"Yeah well, you weren't getting up any other way. Come on, I'm starving." He said.

"You're starving?" Draco asked in alarm, reaching a hand to his hair to assure himself it was all still there. "On a scale one to ten how hu—" he stopped as soon as he saw the mini-twat doubling over with laughter. "I'll take that as a sign you're not passing out of hunger anytime soon" he said flatly.

"Ah, the look on your face" Potter said, still in titters "Who's 'Ace' anyways?" he asked more seriously.

"No one" Draco snapped. "What time is it?" he asked, looking around, noticing that the dormitory was empty apart from them.

"Not late, your bodyguards went to breakfast pretty early and Zabini left me to wake you up" Potter said.

Damn Crabbe and Goyle and their glut, couldn't wait ten more minutes to go eat. Draco got up, grabbing his school clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Wait, where are you going?" Potter called, still on Draco's bed.

"Some of us still have the decency to shower every once in a while Potter"

"Yeah, I thought I might try that out for a change" the boy said sarcastically. "Come on, where am I showering?" he asked expectantly. Draco stared at him dumbfounded. This was going to be a problem.

"Dunking you in a glass of water won't cut it?" he asked almost hopefully. When he only received more glaring in response he sighed.

"Time to get creative Potter" he said picking up the little hero by the pajamas, ignoring his protests as usual and went into the bathroom. Inside, he lightly deposited Potter on the sink counter and scanned his surroundings, beginning to form a plan. Draco shrank a bottle of shampoo, conditioning potion (not his own luxuriously scented kind of course, the generic one that Crabbe used), soap and a towel, and carefully set the now miniature items on the counter. He found a small stone soap dish, carved with decorative snakes. Potter was watching him curiously but Draco paid him no mind.

"_Defodio" _he said, gouging a small hole at one end of the dish, also making it slightly deeper. Draco placed the altered dish inside the sink, carefully angling it so that it didn't cover the drain. He tested it out, opening the hot water faucet, and the jet of water directly hit the soap dish, and easily drained out of the hole Draco had carved. He had to suppress a smug grin. For an improvised shower it wasn't half bad.

It was strange, doing all this for the precious little Boy-Who-Lived should have made him feel like a house elf, but all he felt now was an odd sense of pride. Then he glanced down at Potter, who didn't look at all impressed, eyeing the sink skeptically. Well, _now_ he felt a bit like a house-elf.

"What are you waiting for Scarhead, get in" he snapped, leaning back on the counter, one hand on the faucet handle.

"I'm not showering in front of _you_!" Potter said hotly, crossing his arms.

"God no!" Draco said dramatically, looking at Potter in alarm and disgust. "Believe me the last thing I want is an eyeful of your tiny little co—"

"Ugh! Alright, just don't . . ." Harry sputtered, cringing and covering his face. Draco laughed cruelly, knowing he had probably hit a nerve. Potter's nether regions were obviously as pathetically small as the rest of him and that filled Draco with vindictive glee. He vaguely wondered just how small it was now, and just how much it had shrunk. He cocked his head slightly, still down looking at Potter.

"Malfoy? You wanna close your eyes now?" the subject of his mental estimations said awkwardly after a long moment.

"Right" Draco said, shaking those thoughts away and covering his eyes. He really has no reason to be contemplating the size of his sworn enemy's penis, now does he? After what felt like a long time, as Harry showered and Draco stood there in slightly bemused silence, Potter told him to turn off the water.

oOoOo

"Okay you can look now" Harry said once he had on his newly shrunken school clothes on. He had to (begrudgingly) give Malfoy credit, he was really good at the whole resizing thing.

"Finally" Draco grumbled before turning away and pulling off his pajama shirt. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the vast expanse of pale white skin that was his back. _Well it's not like I can look anywhere else_ Harry thought. _How can I? From down here it's taking up my whole point of view. _

"You better not be watching Scarhead" Draco warned, interrupting his rationalization.

"As if I'd want to . . ." Harry muttered turning away. It's not as if he actually wanted to look Harry repeated to himself. It was just mild curiosity that made him peek at Malfoy's naked form as he stepped into the shower. Mild curiosity that made him stare at the pale perfection that was the blonde's back, legs and _ohgod, DracofreakingMalfoy's arse _before the boy disappeared behind the shower curtain.

Thinking of what had happened when he had woken Malfoy up, Harry couldn't help but wonder if anyone had ever really touched that pale skin. Who was 'Ace'? Why did Malfoy think that Harry was her (or him?) in the morning? It was as if he was accustomed to waking up to this mysterious Ace character. It could be a house-elf but Harry couldn't imagine the Slytherin boy remembering a servants name, much less saying it so affectionately. More likely Malfoy was dreaming, maybe Ace was a pet name for a girlfriend. Not that he could imagine Malfoy giving anything a pet name out of affection rather than scornfulness.

Harry was still trying to recall if Pansy Parkinson had any nicknames when he heard Malfoy step out of the shower and get dressed. Harry looked steadily at the opposite wall, until he was caught by surprise and Malfoy scooped him into his hand, ignoring Harry's complaints as usual. They bickered all the way out of the dungeons and by the time they reached the Great Hall, Malfoy was threatening to stuff him in his pocket all day if he wouldn't shut up.

Harry braced himself for the reaction of his fellow students. He wasn't sure what would cause more of a riot, the fact that he was small enough to ride Mrs. Norris around the castle or that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were walking in _together_. Well, at least no one thought he was offing muggle-borns this time. Malfoy strutted through the double doors, and they were met with a wave of murmurs, gasps and even a few shrieks from every table except the Sytherins'. Several people were standing up to get a better look, and before Harry could see what was happening a small crowd was forming around him and Draco. People from all houses, even a few ghosts and all Harry could see were their waists as he instinctively backed away from them, into Draco's chest, feeling smaller than ever.

"Merlin Harry! Are you all right mate?"

"I'll kill ye' for doing this to Harry ye' little-"

"Oi, what's Malfoy doing with a toy Potter?"

". . . so cute! Can I hold him Draco? Please?"

"Me first!"

"ENOUGH! Back off, all of you!" Draco shouted and his voice reverberated in Harry, close as they were. Harry wondered if that meant Malfoy could also feel how fast his heart was beating. Probably not.

"I'm responsible for the little twat while he's in this mess and as much as I resent having to do this, none of you lot will get in my way, understood? Good". And with that Malfoy was off again, the crowd having magically dispersed. Harry didn't know whether to feel grateful, embarrassed or annoyed, and ended up with a confusing combination of the three.

Ron and Hermione caught up to him though, undeterred by Malfoy's threats.

"How are you holding up mate?" Ron asked him.

"I've been worse" Harry offered.

"If anyone is mistreating you Harry—" Hermione started.

"I'm not completely helpless Hermione" Harry lied. "I'll be fine, just as soon as I get some breakfast" he said with small smile.

"Come on then" Ron said, and he held out his hand, apparently expecting Malfoy to give him Harry. Instead he just snorted.

"As long as I'm stuck with Potty, he stays where I can keep him out of trouble" he said.

"Harry should sit with his friends, Malfoy" Hermione said angrily.

"Nothing's stopping you" the blond drawled, and he turned towards the Slytherin table. Ron and Hermione didn't follow, and Harry couldn't really blame them.

Malfoy took his seat next to Zabini, across from Crabbe and Goyle and deposited Harry next to his plate. Harry would've looked longingly over to the Gryffindor if he had been able to make it out. Even though the Slytherins were keeping a reasonable distance, due to Malfoy's threats, their leers and amused looks reminded Harry only too sharply of his dream. He shivered slightly when he remembered Malfoy whispering in his ear._ Just a dream_ he thought firmly, but he was still wary of any teacups.

Before Harry could get too paranoid though, he was distracted by the most amazing view in front of him. A platter of fruit with grapes bigger than his head, pieces of toast wider than he was tall, bacon that seemed to stretch on for miles, GIANT sausages, rolls, kippers, muffins taken straight from his starvation-induced fantasies at the Dursleys. He felt his mouth water as he watched Malfoy hastily fill a plate up with a little bit of everything (no doubt anxious to keep him well fed).

Harry happily dug in and was oblivious to everything around him until the mail came and two owls, one dark eagle owl, and a fair grey barred owl gracefully landed in front of him. He almost cried out and clutched his half-eaten bacon strip defensively, immediately feeling foolish. The Gryffindor had to remind himself he had faced much worse monsters than these tremendous birds. They each carried identical black envelopes with opulent silver crests, that seemed lethal somehow to Harry. He looked up at Malfoy, who opened the first one with a carefully controlled expression, but Harry didn't miss how his hands trembled slightly, probably imperceptibly to anyone who wasn't Harry's size.

_Maybe his father wrote to tell him he would get him out of his punishment _Harry thought hopefully. A shadow crossed Malfoys's face as he folded the letters back, his grey eyes darkening. _No luck_ Harry thought bitterly, and went back to his giant bacon.

"How bad was it?" Zabini asked.

Harry perked up his ears, but Malfoy didn't offer a reply, only sipped from his cup of coffee. _He probably doesn't want to talk about it in front of me _Harry thought, his curiosity immediately piqued. Zabini seemed to realize he wasn't going to get anything out of Malfoy and instead turned his attention towards Nott.

* * *

><p>Malfoy, Harry noticed, was strangely quiet for the rest of breakfast and on the walk to class. The silence didn't last though, on their way out of the Great Hall they were met with a wild eyed Oliver Wood, accompanied by Fred and George.<p>

"Harry!" Oliver cried out, horror struck. "I didn't believe it . . "

"Don't worry Oliver," Harry said, touched by the apparent concern. "I'll be back to normal soon"

"Yes, I'm sure, but how soon Harry? I wanted to start practice as soon as possible, when will you be able to fly?" he asked urgently. Harry's face fell. It hadn't even crossed his mind that he wouldn't be able to play quidditch, but it was obvious he couldn't for now. Yet another reason to hate the slimy git that put him into this mess.

"Err, Dumbledore reckons I'll be fine in a month or so" he said finally.

"A month? _A_ _month_?" Oliver repeated, on the edge of hysteria and began muttering to himself about plays and statistics.

"A crying shame, truly" Malloy said dryly.

"No worries Harry" Fred said while George slowly passed him and Malloy. "You'll still have time to practice before our fist match" Fred continued, a mischievous spark in his eyes. "Maybe you can talk to Dumbledore about arranging Gryffindor's first match later in the season"

Harry nodded, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw George's hand sneak something into Malfoy's bag as he walked by.

"Well, good luck Harry, hope the slimy git doesn't whine you to death" Fred finished, winking at him before joining George outside the Hall. Harry grinned, eager to find out what kind of prank they pulled on Malfoy.

On their way to Potions, Harry expected snide comments about the Weasleys and the Gryffindor team, but Malfoy was still, quiet, not taking part in his friends' conversation. This sent Harry into speculation. Was it because of the letters? Was he thinking about this Ace character? Damn, Hagrid was right, he was too curious for his own good. Now he was determined to play closer attention and find out.

But he couldn't find anything out if the pratt wasn't talking. Malfoy had truly out done himself, finding a way to be even more annoying to Harry. Somehow his silence was even worse than his usual haughty drivel. Harry tried complaining, insulting and finally pinching to get a rise out of the stony Slytherin. But he didn't achieve much apart from a few curses and eye rolling. It was maddening.

oOoOo

Potter was going about something, probably about how this was all his fault, but Draco barely registered it. It was like all he could hear were the same cold lines over and over again . . . he closed his eyes to try clear them from his head, and focus better on the lesson. . Snape was droning on and on about antidote theory and was bound to give them an essay on the subject. Potions was his best subject but if he didn't concentrate and take notes he'd end up like Longbottom. Potter, the ungrateful little shit, wasn't even trying to take notes with the little quill and paper Draco had shrunk for him.

_Golpalott's first law states that every poison, pure or blended, has at least one corresponding antidote. The nature of this antidote depends on the interaction of different prope_— Draco set down his quill and brought a hand to his temple. It was no use, he'd borrow Theo's notes later. His father's letter kept repeating itself in his mind.

_Draco,_

_Your pettiness could very well cost me my social standing, my position at the ministry, my very freedom. You are to stay at school for the holidays as your time would be better spent finding a way to compensate for the damage you inflicted upon your family and quite frankly I couldn't stand to look at you. You have disgraced the Malfoy name._

_Lucius Malfoy _

The words washed over him like icy water. He had expected a lecture on discretion from his mother, maybe a few stern words about following rules from his father but he also thought that he's be rather pleased with his son for disabling Harry Potter. Nothing like this. His father might have high expectations, but he'd never been so disappointed, so disgusted in him before. At first, he didn't understand. How exactly had he jeopardized his father? Then he read his mother's letter.

_My Dear Draco,_

_I am sure it is not necessary to further berate you for your senseless, irresponsible and foolish mistake, as your father has undoubtedly taken care of that in his own letter. I am writing to you, because you do not fully comprehend what your action may cost us. Your father neglected to tell you, but the incantation he taught you was of his own invention. It was completely inappropriate for him to teach you such things at your age but I am afraid his pride in his own creation and his desire to pass it on to his sole heir overruled his better judgment. I hardly need to stress for you how grave the repercussions of teaching such magic to a minor would have, much less what would happen if the Ministry knew your father had created the unauthorized dark spell himself. For whatever reason, Dumbledore has decided not to report this incident, and you will give him no cause to change his mind. My son, I cannot fully blame you, for you were entrusted with a weapon you could hardly comprehend. However I do hope you understand the precarious position you have put our family in and proceed with the utmost caution._

_Sincerely concerned,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

What was he going to do now? He knew he had screwed up, he hadn't realized just how much. This was bigger than possible expulsion and baldness. His family could lose everything. _All because of one stupid, stupid moment_ Draco mentally cursed himself for, over and over. His He had to make up for this somehow. _I'll make sure Potter is so pampered he'll have nothing to complain about. I'll beat that mudblood Granger on every damn test. I'll catch the snitch every game, if it kills me and lead Slytherin to the cup. I'll—_ None of it would be enough though. He'd shamed his family and there wasn't anything he could do about it now. But he had to try. Just as he picked up his quill with newfound determination, a folded piece of paper landed discreetly on his desk. Before Potter could get a good look at it Draco snatched it away and opened it under his desk. Snape probably noticed (not much escaped his cold stare) but it's not like he wanted to take points from his own house.

The note was from Theo. He, Blaise and Draco often used enchanted parchment like this one to talk in class or in detention. Even though he was always off in his own world and didn't regularly hang out with Draco's group of Slytherins, Theo was one his oldest and closest friends. He was also far too perceptive for Draco's taste.

_What's up Draco? You look like Ace does whenever you have to leave for school –TN _ the note said. Whatever Draco wrote would appear on Theo's parchment and vice versa.

_Somehow, I highly doubt it –DM_

_Yeah, I guess that'd be hard. Seriously though, is it because of your parents?_

Draco considered lying or ignoring him, but he trusted Theo, he was one of the few people he knew who would keep these things private.

_Yeah, father was unbelievably pissed off -DM_

_He'll get over it soon enough, don't worry. At least it wasn't a Howler –TN_

_Can you really imagine him sending a howler? So improper! –DM_

_Of course, your mother would never allow it –TN_

_Ha, she'd pry it from his hands if she had to. Now go back to taking notes, or else I'll have no one to borrow them from –DM_

_I thought __you__ were taking notes –TN_

_Shit . . . -DM_

Draco went back to his notes, with a slight smile, the weight of the letters in his pocket slightly lessened.

For the rest of his classes, Draco did his best to concentrate, but it was becoming more and more difficult and Potter was becoming more and more of a nuisance. It was like he was trying to piss off. _Come to think of it he probably is _Draco thought as he adjusted the size of Potter's Charms book for the third time, after he had insisted it was still too small.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was time to meet the headmaster in his office. <em>Here's hoping he's changed his mind about this punishment <em>Draco thought, with little real optimism.

"You're going the wrong way" the little bugger said petulantly.

"Just because you're his pet, doesn't mean you're the only one who's been to Dumbledore's office" Draco replied.

"But apparently I'm the only one who remembers the way. If you take that corridor it'll take us twice as long" Potter insisted.

"I'm surprised you can even tell where we're going from down there" Draco bit.

"I'm surprised you can see past your own nose enough to walk properly"

"I'm surprised you've managed to go so long without signing an autograph, I know you live off that attention"

They went back and forth like this untill they reached the end of the corridor, where Draco used a little known shortcut that took them almost straight towards Dumbledore's office. Once they were standing in front of the great big gargoyle, they realized they didn't know the password.

"Err, he usually uses candy names. Chocolate frog?" Potter offered.

"Sugar Quill?" Draco tried.

"Bertie Bott's every flavor bean" Harry said.

"Ice Mice!" Draco said, starting to lose patience.

"Peppermint hummbug!" Harry tried again. Somehow this was turning into a contest, and Draco was determined to come up with the password first.

"Jelly Slugs!"

"Pumkin Pasties!"

"Exploding bon-bons!"

"Fizzing Whizbees!"

"Fudge flies!"

"Mars-bars!"

"TOOTH FLOSSING STRINGMENTS!" Draco shouted.

"MALTSERS!" Harry bellowed.

"What the _hell_ are maltsers?" Draco asked distainfully. He never did find out though, because just then Dumbledore himself stepped out of his office with an amused expression.

"Really boys, you could have knocked instead of shouting random sweets. Never mind now, come in, Severus should be here soon with the potion" he said, and stepped back inside. Draco followed, set Potter on top of the headmasters desk (more delicately than he usually bothered to) and took his seat.

"Now, how has this arrangement been working out? Tell me how you've been adjusting Harry"

"I'd really much rather be back at Gryffindor, Sir" Potter said.

"I understand Harry, but you haven't answered my question. Has Malfoy made sure your needs are met and you are comfortable?" Dumbledore asked. Draco wanted to interrupt but he was silenced with a hand.

"I guess . . . I have all my things, food, a shower, but I can't be completely at ease among Slytherins"

"I sincerely hope that will change Harry. This seems to be going quite well regardless. Any other concerns?" Dumbledore said cheerfully. Draco had to keep himself from facepalming. _Quite well my arse_ he thought.

"What about quidditch? I can't practice like this sir, I won't be prepared for our first game" Potter said.

"Yes, I thought of this Harry, and arranged for the first match of the season to be between Slytherin and Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor" Dumbledore answered.

"What about me? I can't exactly take Potter to practice with me" Draco said.

"I suppose you can leave him under another's care for those short periods of time" Dumbledore allowed "Provided you can trust someone with the matter"

"Yes sir" Draco said.

"Good, is that all? Yes? Ah, that would be Severus, come in" Dumbledore said. Snape entered the office with his usual unimpressed expression. He held out a tiny vial filled with rich, iridescent, green substance.

"Why can't I just down a bottle of skele gro an be done with it?" Potter asked. Draco rolled his eyes and Snape looked as if he dearly wished to.

"Because Mr. Potter, it is not only your bones that have become miniscule, your entire body has. If you were to 'down a bottle of skele gro' your bones would outgrow your flesh and burst from your body. I think you will prefer this method" Snape said barely keeping back the sarcasm. He carefully handed Potter the little vial, which must have been like a large bucket to him.

It took several minutes for the little wizard to finish the potion (during which a few of the portraits started chanting 'chug, chug!'). When he finally finished it his whole body gave a slight shudder and his eyes went out of focus for a few moments.

"All right Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, it's loads better than skele gro"

"I should think so" Snape said, and with a nod towards Dumbledore he left the room.

"Off you go now" Dumbledore said giving them several strange yellow candies as they left. "And Draco, I'm glad to see you taking this more seriously" he added his a serious look in his direction.

_What does he know? Why is he keeping all this quiet anyways? _Draco wondered warily.

They made their way back to the dungeons in near silence. It seemed the potion made Potter pretty sleepy, a great improvement over the demanding little bugger he had been earlier. In the common room, he found Blaise and Theo playing a game of chess.

"Hey, how's the little tyke?" Theo asked casually, while Blaise was intensely concentrated on the pieces in front of him.

"Insufferable" Draco said, ignoring the slight pinch it earned him from Potter. "Can you watch him for a bit? I want to go fly"

"For crying out loud, I'm not a baby!" the little Gryffindor said indignantly.

"And yet you need a babysitter" Draco muttered.

"We'll watch him" Blaise said, looking up with wicked interest.

"But if anything happens to him—" Draco started.

"You'll show us a new dimension of pain" Theo finished for him.

"Exactly" Draco said, leaving Harry on the coffee table. He gathered his broom and headed to the grounds. Strictly speaking this wasn't quidditch practice, but he really needed some time on his own and flying was the best distraction from his problems. He raced around the castle, across the black lake, faster than thoughts of Potter, the letters, his father, could bring him down.

oOoOoOo

Harry was resting comfortably on a throw pillow, watching Zabini and Nott's game with mild interest. He probably shouldn't have felt so relaxed in the company of two Slytherins who had no reason not to hurt him other than that Malfoy had told them not to, but the potion took too much energy out of him to be paranoid and suspicious. He laid back examining his outstretched hands, trying to see if they had grown any. Eventually he got tired of that and told his babysitters as much.

"I'm bored" he said.

"Then fill in for my bishop" Zabini said, just as one of his horses was brutally smashed by Theo's queen.

"I think I'll pass on that one" Harry said dryly.

"So, you never told us, how did you manage to get Draco out of bed so early?" Nott asked. Harry was surprised by the honest question and responded after a moment.

"Threatened his hair. Is he always such a pain in the morning?" Harry asked.

"Before he's had his coffee, yeah" Nott answered.

"Waking him up is a hazardous task. I'm so glad that's your problem now" Zabini said.

"Can't you just leave him to wake up on his own?" Harry asked.

"We tried that once. Just once . . ." Nott said darkly.

"He missed breakfast, and therefore coffee. It wasn't pretty. Trust me, never get in the way of Draco and his coffee" Zabini said.

"Check mate" Nott said with a grin. Harry had to chuckle at Zabini's horrified expression as he checked the board. Harry played the next game against Nott, and lost almost as spectacularly as Zabini. Still, wizard chess was a lot more exciting when the pieces battling it out in front of you were just about your size.

It was hard to believe, but Harry found himself actually having fun with the two Slytherins. Yesterday, hell a few hours ago he would have thought it impossible. _I guess even Slytherins can surprise you _Harry thought. He certainly wasn't complaining if it meant his time here would be easier. Since they were getting a long reasonably well, he decided he could ask Nott and Zabini something.

"Hey, do you know anyone called . . . Ace?" Harry asked. Nott and Zabini exchanged amused glances.

"Why do you ask? Where'd you hear that name?" Nott asked, stifling a grin.

"Err, Malfoy called me that when I was trying to wake him up" Harry said, feeling like a bit of an idiot when Nott and Zabini cracked up. "What? Why is that so funny?"

"It's just that," Nott said in between sniggers. "Ace is," he trailed off into laughter.

"Ace is his bunny!" Zabini burst out laughing.

"Bunny? As in . . ." Harry processed.

"Pet rabbit" Nott confirmed.

"Draco bloody Malfoy, evil, Syltherin _has a pet bunny_" Harry said in disbelief.

"And I have _pictures_" Zabini said gleefully.

oOoOoOo

When Draco finally made his way down to the dungeons he was cold and exhausted but less tense than he had been all day. Untill he was met with one of strangest things he had ever seen.

Blaise, Theo and mini-Potter laughing together like they were old mates or something. It died down when they saw him come in.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower" Draco said, after staring at them incredulously for several moments.

"Hop to it!" Blaise said, and that set them off again.

~oOo~

Thank you so much for reading this extra long chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it. What did you like? What did you hate? Please tell me, so this story can improve :]


End file.
